


Your favorite angel

by otter_in_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brief mention of injury, mentions readers death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting injured on a hunt you wake up finding that the angel Gabriel has taken care of you. After an unecessary argument you end up confessing your feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your favorite angel

          “This is not how this was supposed to go,” you say out loud to yourself breathlessly as you haul ass faster than you thought possible, down the eeriest alley that you have probably ever seen. You quickly round the corner pushing back against the wall, giving yourself a few brief moments to catch your breath and give yourself a once over. You look down at the obvious set of claw marks that had made their way through your jeans to the rough skin that lie underneath, but aside from that, you had just a few minor cuts and sore spots what would later turn into bruises. You hear a low growl and realize break time is over and make a beeline for the trunk of your car, where you kept all of your hunting gear, because you had lost your gun in the initial fighting you had with your monster of the day, a werewolf. You knew that the only way to survive this was to get to the small stash of silver bullets you had left in your trunk and hopefully you would have enough time to get them in a gun before the werewolf got to you.

            You get your gun loaded and look at your surroundings. You get a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach as you realize it has gotten quiet, uncomfortably quiet. Looking around you try and figure out where the wolf went. It was starting to grow even darker as night had fully settled in. You started to worry if the wolf was waiting, waiting for you to bleed enough that fighting back wasn’t an option for you. You look down at your leg and see that your wounds are not clotting the way they should. As you look up a figure lunges at you. Realizing it is the wolf, you attempt to unload your gun in its body. Eventually one of them hit their mark, but not before the wolf knocked you to the ground and tearing more of your already mangled flesh with its ragged claws. You let out a scream filled with all the pain you had been denying yourself to feel or even acknowledge. With your scream, you started to feel your head getting fuzzy, your eyelids closing under some unknown weight, and your body falling to the ground as you take what you fear are your last breaths.

            You woke up groggy, adjusting yourself to get a better view of the room you were in. The further you sit up, the more you notice the pained noises that were making their way through your barely parted lips. Your whole body aches in a way you hadn’t felt in a long time. You usually never allow yourself enough down time to let your muscles relax in the slightest. Your eyes were gradually losing the fog that had set in during your sleep. You move around a bit more to inspect your body, as well as take in more of your surroundings. You were bandaged up, in what looked like a poor attempt to keep you from dying. Although it can’t be that bad if you are still in fact alive. You feel a sense of uncertainty starting to creep its way through your body as you realize that you don’t know the room you are in, and it’s just dawned on you, that you don’t even know how you got here in the first place.

            You make another slow and more importantly quiet move wondering if whoever brought you here was still around. You make it off the bed, your legs stumbling from the lack of use over the past however many days you had been here. You continue looking around for some indicator as to who or what brought you here. Part of your answer came in the form of a candy wrapper. A certain kind of candy wrapper that belonged to a certain kind of candy, which was only eaten by one person you knew. You mumble to yourself “Gabriel,”

Just then the door busted open, revealing a very smug looking angel calling out “Honey, I’m home,”

            “Ha, ha, Gabriel. Very funny. Now if you don’t mind telling me where I am…”your reply was cut short.

            “You’re off the grid, that’s all you need to know. As for why you’re here I find that a little obvious don’t you think?” He countered with a smirk that was typical of your feathered friend.

            “Umm, excuse you, but I was fine, thank you very much,” you replied with a heavy amount of passive anger making its way through your mouth. “I could have handled everything, I didn’t need your feather ass to come and save me!”

            “Oh, right, because lying on the ground dead really screams ‘I have everything under control’ now doesn’t it?” You were taken back by how upset Gabriel seemed, he usually never was this upset over your injuries. He must have realized how pissed he sounded because his face began to relax, his voice becoming softer, “I was only doing what I thought was right, I mean you are the one that called for me after all.”

            “What I didn’t…”

            “You called for me and I appeared just in time to watch you die,” he said so matter-of-factly.

            “I…no I didn’t,” you said defensively. Thinking to yourself that he must be making this up as a way for you to feel bad for being angry with him. “I’m not some pansy ass, fuck face who calls on angels when they need help, not that I need help that is. Like I said, I was fine!” you can feel your blood pressure rising the longer this conversation continues.

            “Oh, okay, well if you don’t need my help, then let me just undo all of the healing I’ve done to you and you can go back to being dead,” he snapped back at you with a hint of disdain.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let’s not be hasty now,” you practically screamed upon realizing the conversation turned a direction slightly different from your usual banter with this particular angel, you tried your best to save your ass. “Thanks…I guess….”

            “Thanks. Really, that’s all I get for swooping down to save your ass, you know I could have just left you there, but I guess I should have expected this from you,” he snapped back, making you question why Gabriel was acting so unbelievable aggressive.

            “No, I mean it. Really, thank you. Even though I didn’t want your help, I realize that I kinda needed it. Without you, I would have died. I owe you my life, I guess,” You decided to repeat your previous words, adding more so maybe he would understand you were feeling thankful for his help and to hopefully change the tone of the conversation to something less anger filled.

            “Oh, you owe me your life?” Gabriel asked through a smile, seemingly happier than he has been just moments before.

            “Hey, don’t get cocky, just ‘cause you saved my ass doesn’t mean we’re gonna be all buddy-buddy now. You’re still an angel which usually equals “dick” in any hunter’s book.”

            “Oh right, because I’m such a dick. Seriously, I’m not like the rest of those bag of dicks and you of all people should know that,” you could see the anger building again in Gabriel as he said these words.

            Having lost your patience for Gabriel at this point you angrily asked “Why’d you save me in the first place? I mean, I’m grateful and all, but why’d you do it? I’m not your burden… so, why?” You could feel your frustration building.

            “Because I…”

            “What?”

            “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it, and just go back to being the ungrateful hunter you’ve always been,”

            “I said thank you! What more do you want? I _am_ grateful for what you did okay? If you hadn’t saved me, I’d be dead! I can see that, but what more could you possibly want from me? What do I have to do to get you to see that? God, you say you’re not like the rest of them, and here you go proving me right, proving that all angels are pretentious dicks,” you could feel yourself getting angrier the longer this discussion went on.

            “Look, I said it’s nothing, just go back to your life and we can forget that this ever happened, and I’ll just ignore you the next time you call for me,” he said defeated and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

            “Good! Fine! The next time I’m _dying,_ I’ll be sure to use my dying breath for someone who actually cares! Not some dick angel!” you scream into the room, hoping that wherever Gabriel went he heard you.

            You start to realize how empty the room seemed without him in it. You regretted where the conversation had turned to. Regretting the things you said to Gabriel. After all, he may be a dick angel, but he wasn’t the biggest dick in the bunch and he was your favorite angel in all of existence.  Just as you made your way back to the bed you hear him come back in the room. “Oh please, could you come up with an insult that’s a little more, I don’t know, insulting and actually original, instead of just calling me some dick angel?”

            “You’re not worth a better insult. Why should I waste my time on someone like you? You’re just like the rest of them, a simple thank you is never good enough, always expecting humanity to bow down and praise your good name for all the crap you do. You know, maybe I wanted to die, okay? Maybe I really didn’t want your help. Maybe instead of thinking of my family or my friends, I thought of you. I thought of someone who I thought gave a crap about me. Guess I was wrong again. Always trusting the wrong people, that’s me. Just get out of my life, okay? I don’t need you anymore,” you say instantly hating yourself for the words that made their way out of your mouth.

“You think I don’t care about you? I’ve always cared about you. Why the hell do you think I healed you? I could have let you die, but I didn’t. Isn’t that enough to show that I care. What more could you want from me?” you could hear the hurt in Gabriel’s voice at the very thought that he didn’t care about you.

            “What more could I want? I don’t want anything fro- wait…did you say…that you care about me? You, an angel? An archangel no less. I mean, I know we’re all God’s children and it’s your job to protect us and whatnot, but you actually care whether I live or die? Or is this some kind of sick joke?” you started to wonder if this would lead to more arguing, dreading the very thought.

            “Whelp, seeing as there’s no way out of this…yes, I care. Okay, are you happy now? I care about you in fact, I-“ the angel cut himself off, looking almost too afraid to continue his sentence.

“You what? Love me? Psh, yeah right! You, an angel, me an ‘ungrateful’ hunter as you so proclaimed. Yeah, that would never work….oh….wow…I just went off on a….whoo, yeahhhh. I just put words in your mouth. Um, Yeah, not that I feel that way about you. Ha-ha, no, that’s silly, love is silly. I would never say that…um just disregard everything I just said. In fact, un-heal me so I can die because this embarrassment is just a few moments shy of killing me.” You awkwardly start producing whatever came to mind, just wishing that you could keep your mouth shut.

            “Wait, are you saying, that you love me? Because if so, I’m glad you said it first and not me. And don’t even think for a second that I would actually un-heal you. I never want to see the life fade from your body like that ever again…I just…”you could see the hurt on Gabriel’s face as he the memory of your dead body flashed through his head.           

            “No. I would never say that. What are you talking about? You…silly goose, you.”

            The look on his face made you realize just how nervous you actually were at words coming out of your mouth. “So I went from being a dick angel to a silly goose…is there anything else you’d like to call me?”

“Ahh…nope, but I would very much like to uh..leave because this is getting weird. You’re weird, I’m leaving. Goodbye. Thanks for everything…” you are basically spouting pure nonsense at this point as you get up to leave to quickly make your way to the door.

            “Oh, I don’t think you’re going to get away that easily,” he threw his arm across the door blocking your path all the while smiling that like the loveable idiot that he is.

            “Please let me go. I need to le-leave,” your voice was so low you were sure Gabriel wouldn’t have been able to hear you if it hadn’t been for the fact that you were standing right in front of him, which you just realized you were doing. You tried to back away some to give room between the two of you, only making it a few feet before you felt frozen, by your embarrassment.

            “Okay, I get that you want me to leave you alone and all, but just hear me out.”

            “Okay, what?”

            “So what if I were to say, oh, I don’t know, that I love you too?” you were taken back by his words, as they came crashing into you. Several minutes passed and all you had done is stay silent, while blushing worse than you had ever thought possible. “Well, I can tell this had been sufficiently awkward for you. So I’m just going to leave so you rest more. I’ll…. you know what, never mind,” with a look of defeat, he turned to leave.

            “Please… don’t go!”

            “Give me one good reason to stay here… aside from the whole, you know, ‘I love you’ thing you seemed to have brushed off like it didn’t just happen.”

            “Well, uh…” you try and think of the right words to say to Gabriel. You push yourself forward, grabbing his face in your hands and pushing your lips to his for the long overdue kiss you had been waiting god knows how long for. The kiss lasted for a few brief seconds. You pulled away and took a few steps back “Is that reason enough?”

            “Well, that was slightly surprising, but sort of expected. Nobody can resist my charm….I mean have you seen me?” he said through a dorky smile, trying to hide the bit of shock you had given him.

             “So, will you stay?”

            “Let me just check my schedule,” he said, making a calendar appear in front of him. “It looks like I am free for as long as you want me to be,” he smirked throwing the calendar over his shoulder.

            You step closer to him, wrapping your arms around his body pulling him in for a hug. “Looks like you’ll be stuck with me forever,” you quietly say snuggling into his chest.

            “That doesn’t sound half bad,” Gabriel muttered, hugging you back, before planting a gentle kiss on your forehead.

You smiled, looking up at him and started to realize why Gabriel was your favorite angel.

 


End file.
